Strife Deck
In the Ripoffstuck universe, weapons can be placed into a Strife Deck, which allows the player to use objects to Aggrieve enemies. Each Strife Deck is contained with a Strife Specibus and a character with multiple Strife Specibi will store them within a Strife Portfolio. In order for an artifact to be allocated to a Strife Deck, it must be the same kind of item as the character's chosen Kind Abstratus, and there must be a free Captchalogue Card in the Strife Deck. It appears that Strife Decks might use a special type of Captchalogue Card. Each Strife Specibus appears to come with one card in its deck by default. It is unclear whether players are intended to acquire new cards; x has acquired xkind from an imp and x seems to be able to simply pick up and use the xkind that was alchemized for x without the benefit of a Strife card, but the players are apparently otherwise limited to their initial choice of weapon. The different strife specibi are divided among the many kind Abstrata. They are named with the formula: weaponkind. Apparently, artifacts allocated to the Strife Deck can be used at will. It should be noted that imps can also place items into their strife deck. They drop their Strife Specibus card when defeated if they have done so. Bladekind : Owned by: TD Strider, Mikey Lalonde, Brobot, TD's bro, Sky's bro 2xBladekind : Owned by: Yurix Crocker Scythekind : Owned by: Yurix Crocker Staffkind Wooden Stick : Used by - Mikey Lalonde Riflekind TD's Laser Gun : Used by - TD Strider A high octane weapon powered by the most deadly sciences. It was given to TD by Mikey, who inherited it from his mother. It is the first gun TD is seen using. Sticks' Mum's Rifle : Used by - Sticks' Mum Little is known about this rifle, not even its name. It is only seen in Sticks' Mum's hands. It vaguely resembles the PSG-1 sniper rifle. Ahab's Crosshairs : Formula - TD's Laser Gun || Monstro's Head && ??? || ??? : Cost - ??? : Code - FFFFFFWW : Used by - TD Strider A blue harpoon gun with lightning coming from the tip. It is named after Captain Ahab from Moby Dick, who died trying to harpoon the titular white whale. Instead of actually shooting harpoons, Ahab's Crosshairs fires a massive laser at its target, which is capable of doing an absolutely immense amount of damage, if not killing its target in a single hit. The Crosshairs are said to be "about the most powerful weapon the kind abstratus will allow", implying that it could be the ultimate or penultimate rifle. When past-TD asks to borrow the gun from his future self during training, future-TD denies him, saying "It's too powerful for you to use at your current rung". Ahab's Crossmares : Formula - Ahab's Crosshairs && Maplehoof : Cost - : Code - : Used by - TD Strider It's a fucking horse, what more do you want? Jokerkind : Owned by: Mich English KS-23 Shotgun A 4 gauge shotgun and the largest-bore shotgun in the word, it uses barricade rounds which have enough power to decimate a car's engine block. It's high power made it Mich's weapon of choice from Grandma English's weapon cache. Punch-Action Shotguns : Formula - KS-23 || Combat Gloves&My Hero Academia Poster : Code - KAAABLAM : Used by - Mich English Mich's old KS-23 has been transformed into a pair of gauntlets, the guns mechanics and power are largely unchanged aside from the firing mechanism. Instead of using a standard trigger they now go off when the user throws a punch. This is the first of many weapons that Mich Alchemized. Shoot Style : Formula - KS-23 || Army boots& My Hero Academia Poster : Code -WHAMBLAM : Used by - Mich English Killing Intent : Formula - Mossy Rocks || Glaive && Obsidian Glass || Thrilling Intent Poster : Code -MVGHASTI : Used by - Mich English : A glaive with a handle of moss and stone and a blade as black as shadows. The stone covers the handle and the blunt side of the blade and can act as an effective bludgeoning tool. When swinging, mini eldritch blasts align along the back and detonate to boost the swings force. The weapon is based around the the three Player characters of a web series known as Thrilling Intent, and is usually seen paired with Mich's Wild Child. Hot Potato Hand-Cannon : Formula - Hand-Cannon && Random devices && Sack of Potatoes || Thrilling Intent Poster : Cost - : Code - : Used by - Mich English : A rather large hand cannon with a giant gaping maw in-place of the chamber and an exhaust pip on the other side. In addition to traditional ammunition, the firearm can use whatever that will fit to fuel it's fire, and as the name would imply, potatoes are an efficient source of ammunition. Much like Killing Intent this weapon is based off of the series Thrilling Intent, more specifically the three main DM NPC's. This weapon is commonly paired with Mich's Trailblazer outfit. Wincing Wailers : Formula - : Code - : Used by - Mich English Base Dropper : Formula - : Code - : Used by - Mich English Full Moon Cleaver : Formula - : Code - : Used by - Mich English Apex predation : Formula - : Code - : Used by - Mich English Monstro (Just storing these here so I'll remember, I'll sort them later) Bombkind Homemade Explosive : Used by- Ryu Egbert Devilish Landmine : Used by- Ryu Egbert Party Popper : Used by- Ryu Egbert Fistkind Flower POWer : Used by - Sticks Lalonde Hammerkind ACMEan : Used by - Sticks Lalonde Painprosal : Used by - Sticks Lalonde Glovekind : Owned by: Sky Strider Raygunkind : Owned by: Izzy Harley Category:Ripoffstuck Inventory